The properties of polymerization catalysts can affect the properties of the polymer formed using the catalyst. For example, polymer morphology and particle size distribution generally depends upon the catalyst. Good polymer morphology generally includes uniformity of particle size and shape, while minimizing the number of small polymer particles and also minimizing the formation of very large particles.
While much is known about Ziegler-Natta catalysts, there is a constant search for improvements in their polymer yield, life, activity and in their ability to produce polyolefins having certain properties.